


Not so unrequited love

by Emanning13



Series: Love [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sad Ending, Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Severus Snape POV of Unrequited Love.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632802
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	Not so unrequited love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly/gifts).



> All rights belong to J. K. Rowling.

Severus Snape had conflicting feelings. He had fallen for a certain green-eyed, raven-haired Gryffindor. That’s right, he fell in love with Harry Potter himself. The bane of his existence. That is why he hated his lot in life and regretted surviving. He was torn about falling for one of his students. He had never had such feelings for a student before. It was against his morals. This boy was special to Severus in every way possible. Why did he always make his life so difficult? It seemed he would never be rid of him. 

That’s why he pushed Harry away. He still berated him, called him names, and pretended to hate him. Meanwhile loving him from afar. It hurt, but it would be better in the long run.

He saw Harry’s infatuation with him, that’s why he continued his charade. He couldn’t let Harry become attached to him.

Severus knew he was unworthy of Harry’s attentions. He was too old, damaged, broken, tainted, and unkind. It wouldn’t do for the savior to be caught in a romance with a former death eater. No matter how reformed or “hero” he became, their relationship would be torn apart by the papers, and public. He could not drag Harry down with him. He was afraid of seeing Harry hurt by associating with him.

He knew he pushed it too far when Harry came to withdraw from Potions. Especially since his godson was silently glaring at him, and supporting Harry through the ordeal.

When he talked to McGonagall and Dumbledore’s portrait about his feelings, they both chastised him about letting go of the one good thing he could have had. They both told him that he deserved to be loved even if it was Harry. Harry was of age and there were no rules about dating him as long as he was not his actual teacher, which he wasn’t anymore. They told him to buck up and go after him.

He immediately regretted how he treated Harry. He had to get Harry to talk to him. He needed Harry. He was his true love.

But Harry avoided him and dodged his attempts at reconciliation. It was no use.

At Graduation he seized his chance. He confronted Harry. He tried to get Harry to tell him how he felt. But the Gryffindor would not budge. He was being difficult. Severus was no Gryffindor. He couldn’t outright tell him how he felt. He growled at the boy.

Harry backed away and disappeared.

He lost his chance.

Severus never got over his heartbreak. He saw him once with a pang in his chest, he still couldn’t be brave enough to tell him how he felt.

He continued to ache for Harry until his dying days.

THE END


End file.
